1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of valves, and more particularly to a novel valve adapted to be interposed between two conduit ends in a sealing relationship and which includes an improved sealing gland forming a fluid tight joint with the conduit ends.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the plumbing and piping industry, it is common practice to place a conduit or a pipe between other plumbing components such as elbow joints so that a liquid passageway is established between the components. Subsequent to installation, it is sometimes required that a valve or other hardware be placed in the conduit so that control of the liquid is established. Usually, the entire conduit must be disassembled from the components and a new conduit is installed with the necessary valve already incorporated into the conduit system.
Although such a procedure is operative, the expense is great and a great deal of time is required to disassemble the previous installation and to assemble a new conduit and valve combination.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for modifying an existing conduit installation so as to receive a plumbing component such as a gate valve without the necessity of completely disassembling the original installation. Such a means would include modification of a valve body so as to include a sealing means so that after modification, the original system will be leakproof and watertight.